Estela
Estela Veritate is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. She is an adult White Shepherd and the mother of Centurion. She was part of a rich, aristocratic family before running away. She is not a member of the PAW Patrol (Duh). Normal Appearance Estela is an all-white Shepherd with pointed ears, a fluffy tail, and a black nose. She has stunning blue eyes, somewhat long, feminine eyelashes, and a shapely, muscular body, She wears a blue collar encrusted with white diamonds. Anthro Appearance As an anthro, and in Shadows of Camaraderie and in the Tundra-Centurion AU, Estela as a tall canine woman. She is still completely white. She wears a white long-sleeved jacket with four large buttons, a burgundy shirt underneath, a black skirt and black leggings. She usually wears high-heels, but often times does not. She wears a chain necklace with an icy-blue diamond. On the left side chest is her personal symbol: a diamond. Estela Veritate was born in Tuscany, Italy to a rich family known as the Veritates. They lived in a large mansion in the Italian countryside. As a pup, she had everything she had ever wanted. A large house to play in, all the chew toys she could dream of, and a large backyard to run around in with some of the Veritate kids. The Veritates decided to move to America, for business reason, and bought a fancy, modern mansion on the West Coast of the U.S. The family would spend most of their time in America, and vacation at the Tuscany mansion during the summer. As Estela grew older, she began to realize exactly ''what people who are less fortunate than her go through. She began to actively give money to the homeless, get them food, water, and other provisions, even comfort and shelter every once in a while. One vacation, when the family was visiting Rome, the beauteous young canine met someone... A stray... An attractive one, to her. Adelrik Wächter, a runaway from Germany. The two met when decided to wander off from the Veritates and explore the city for herself. She met the Weimaraner sitting by a river on the outskirts of the city. After that day, Estela and Adelrik began to meet in secret, exchanging stories and secrets with each other. Adelrik told her about the group he led... The group of 101 canines called "Perseverance". They were a group of strays that were seeking better lives by means of aiding those in need however they could. Unfortunately, no one adopted them or took them in. When the Veritates found Estela one night, the Veritate husband was furious, threatening Estela with punishment and threatening to put Adelrik in the pound, or even executing him. Despite facing increased watch and security, Estela still managed to escape from the mansion and go see Adelrik. They loved each other dearly... One night, Estela and Adelrik did something crazy... They became mates. Estela ran away from her home, preventing the family from leaving Italy without her. She became pregnant with a pup. One singular... One night, as she was about to give birth, she searched frantically throughout Rome to find Adelrik... Only to find him dying near the Colosseum... Shot and beaten and slashed, Adelrik lay dying, life slowly leaving his body... As Estela gave birth to the large pup, the new family was surrounded by Adelrik's one hundred companions. Perseverance. As Adelrik died, the 100 canines howled in a deep, somber tone. The newborn pup, by some miracle, opened his eyes. Golden. The first thing the pup saw was his father... The last thing his father saw, was the young pup himself. Affectionately, hopefully carrying the weight of "Perseverance" on his shoulders, the pup was named Centurion. Estela cried both tears of joy and tears of sadness... She watched as Jindrich Adlersflügel, a family-friend to Adelrik, was appointed his Godfather, agreeing on the decision. After Adelrik died, the canines of Perseverance buried him outside Rome. in a flower field near a lake, with a marker so people knew where he was buried... So no one would harm him... Estela brought the newborn pup back to the Veritates, where they welcomed her back with open arms and deep affection. Estela expected ''much worse... The family stayed in Rome for a while after that... The children of the Veritate family loved Centurion, growing overly fond of the pup. They welcomed him to the family. The parents of the Veritates had other plans... As soon as they got back to America after a few weeks, Centurion was given up. He was put into a shelter, although Estela didn't know where... She woke up one morning and her golden-eyed son was gone. The searched frantically for him, until one oldest Veritate child, a teenager in high school, told her... All five Veritate children were strongly against the decision... The parents refused to have a "mangy, dirty-blooded, cross-bred abomination" taint the Veritate name. This plunged Estela into months of depression and sadness, completely withdrawing from the family... After those painful months, she ran away from the Veritates... Estela set out on a journey of her own... To find Centurion, and reunite with her son once again. However, when she brought back Centurion to the Veritates on the day of his birth, Estela didn't know that she actually had two more pups on the way... She gave birth to Aeliana and Sagitarii later that evening, however the Veritates took those two immediately and abandoned them in Rome... The dogs of Perseverance raised them, and eventually got them to America to reunite with their family. A very loving and protective mother. She will put her life on the line to protect those who need to be saved. She will do anything for her son Centurion. Despite being born into fame and fortune, Estela is a kind and generous individual, burying her snobbish attitude long ago. Still, she is only one individual, and nobody is perfect. If you push her buttons just right and make her angry, she will not hesitate to lash out. She will tell you exactly how she feels. Estela is in fact, very honest. Fears Her greatest fear is losing her children: Centurion, Aeliana, and Sagitarii. She actually shares some of the fears that Centurion has: - Acrophobia (Fear of Heights) - Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders, though she hides this pretty well) - Claustrophobia (Fear of Enclosed Spaces) Vehicle Estela does not drive a vehicle. However, Centurion does build her a stunning white motorcycle. Before that, she rode with Centurion on his bike. Family - Diederik Wächter (Father-in-Law, Deceased) - Adelrik Wächter (Husband/Mate, Deceased) - Centurion (Son, Alive) - Aeliana (Daughter, Alive) - Sagitarii (Son, Alive) Friends TBD Hobbies - Star Gazing - Drawing and Painting - Cooking - Watching TV - Take Long Walks on the Beach - Read Miscellaneous Facts * She ran away from her family to search for Centurion * She does not have any plans of remarrying, however Centurion does want her to be happy. That all changes as of Pup Pup Matchmakers! * Estela and Centurion take vacations to Rome and Italy once a year, where they own a villa in the countryside, to relax... And to visit Adelrik's grave and honor him. * Estela often paints and draws as a hobby, and her skill is exquisite. She often receives commissions from the denizens of Adventure Bay. * When life gives Estela lemons, she eats them. Her favorite fruits are lemons and strawberries. * Of the Wächter-Veritate Triplets, Estela does not have a favorite. She loves all her children, blood-related and marital, equally. * She's not of a fan of real action-packed novels. Estela loves romance, comedy, and the occasional thriller or crime novel, as long as it's not too extreme. * The tip of her tail flickers from side to side when she's embarrassed. That's how you can tell when Estela gets all flustered. * She loves the snow. She likes all sorts of winter activities, but her favorite is skiing. Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups Save the Arctic! - Pup Pup Matchmakers! Episodes by Others None Song Articles - Hymn for the Weekend (Jiemba x Estela Song) Song Articles by Others None Shadows of Camaraderie Estela.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Estela (Sketch) Estela .jpg|Adorable gift from Eva!! Thank you so much! Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:Adult Dog Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro